


Told you so

by SugarKun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarKun/pseuds/SugarKun
Summary: So they don't believe Bruce's boyfriend is real? Fine, he'll show them.





	Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Its a college professor AU!!

Tony huffed, rolling his eyes. "You know, Brucie bear, if you don't want to hang out with us, just say so." He exclaimed, his arms crossed. Stephen allowed him to exasperatedly lean his head on the other's shoulder.  
"What?" Bruce questioned, completely dumbfounded.  
Natasha spoke up, sighing. "What he means, is that you can tell us no, and you don't have to use that stale excuse over and over again."   
Bruce blinked. "Excuse? As in me telling you that my boyfriend and I have plans?" He said, still confused.  
Tony slammed a hand on the table. "As in you constantly going on with that elaborate lie about whoever his name is!" He snapped, and it clicked in Bruce's mind.   
Across the room, Steve was torn between agreeing with Tony out loud, and telling him to let Bruce have it his way.  
Then, HE snapped.   
"Elaborate lie?! You're saying that I'm making up an imaginary boyfriend?" He snarled, fuming now. "What, do you think I can't score someone? That someone like him is out of my league?!" He hissed, standing up abruptly.   
Checking the time, he snatched up his phone and papers from the table and stormed out of the breakroom, his anger flickering into annoyance when no one called after him as he left.   
Getting into his vehicle, he called up Thor, ready to vent and let off steam when he gets home.

Steve looked at the others uncertainly, feeling slightly guilty. None of them seemed all that gutted about it, so he stayed quiet. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, and Steve relaxed slightly.  
The door opened again, and eyes glanced up in case it was Bruce. It was Clint instead, and he looked extremely confused.  
"Hey, what's Banner all riled up for? He nearly ran me over in the hall." He chirped, pulling up a chair and plopping down.  
"He's just mad because we told him to drop the boyfriend act." Tony grumbled, crossing his arms again.  
Clint blinked. "Yeah, it was getting old." He admitted, shrugging.  
Natasha nodded in silent agreement, and that was that.

Bruce tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting gididily for Thor to arrive. He was going to come in and pick Bruce up from the office, and the small scientist could barely contain his excitement. He had spent the day distracted, imagining everyone's faces when they saw Thor in the flesh.   
The bell went off, and his students packed up. Bruce did the same, heading outside after they all had left. The others were curious as to why his mood was so different than usual, and they were all watching from the inside. Tony and Clint were peeking out the window eagerly, and the rest followed eventually.

Bruce's heart soared after seeing the familiar car pull up, with Led Zeppelin playing faintly. The group inside watched as the door opened, and a godlike-looking man exited the car, his hair, height, face, and body blowing them away. Clint gasped. Tony choked on his coffee, quickly regaining composure quickly after Stephen stared at him. Both Stephen and Natasha's eyes widened, but they were quiet. Bucky stared, as did Steve. They all were wondering, "Who is this, and why is he here?"

Bruce couldn't wipe the grin from his face, as Thor planted a deep kiss on his lips, hugging him tightly. Bruce was so happy, that he didn't even have to look back at the mess that was his colleagues. Tony had spat his coffe everywhere, and the rest were speechless, staring blankly out the window.  
As Bruce got into the car, rolling down the window (NOT to brag of course, he was just,,, warm!) he smiled to himself.  
Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> >:)


End file.
